Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi
by cmoa
Summary: Blaize Zabini raconte son amitié avec Draco Malfoy. Histoire inspirée par la chanson du même titre.


Bonjour à tous !

Une nouvelle petite histoire, pas réellement une songfic, mais il m'arrive souvent en entendant une chanson de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de trouver des similitudes avec les personnages de Harry Potter.

Le texte qui est en italique est tiré des paroles de la chanson de Michel Sardou : Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi. Mais j'en ai enlevé une bonne partie pour que ça colle vraiment à l'histoire que j'ai développée autour.

Voilà Donc j'espère que cette histoire autour de Blaise Zabini et de Draco Malfoy vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>PARCE QUE C'ETAIT LUI, PARCE QUE C'ETAIT MOI<span>**_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'un ami qui n'aime pas la nuit ? Qui tenait ni la bière ni la mer, qui appelait la musique du bruit ? Il était doux de caractère, il aimait les plages sous la pluie. _Bien souvent je l'ai retrouvé sur les bords du lac à contempler le clapotis des gouttes sur la surface de l'eau. Ca l'apaisait surement. Moi ça avait le don de m'énerver.

_C'était tout-à-fait mon contraire_

C'est vrai… Draco, c'est mon opposé. Autant par le physique que par l'attitude.

Lui, blond, d'une peau d'albâtre, des yeux d'un gris orageux, et un corps fin.

Moi, brun, ma peau d'ébène, mes yeux chocolat et mon corps bien bâti.

Lui, froid, distant, avec une prestance impériale, mais tellement calme et pondéré.

Moi, fêtard, aimant la jovialité et les bonnes blagues. Je me demande encore pourquoi le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor qui me correspond tellement… Quoique non je sais pourquoi… C'est même moi qui ai demandé d'y aller. Parce qu'il y était. Alors je me devais d'y être aussi.

Car c'était mon ami.

BZ~DM

_Mais qu'est-ce que lui pouvait bien faire de mes idées, de mes colères ? _Bien trop souvent je me suis énervé contre lui. Pour des divergences d'opinion, sur nos actes, nos fréquentations. _Nous n'avions que des différences_

Je voulais tellement qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Que le monde entier puisse le découvrir comme je le connaissais. Ca lui aurait évité bien des ennuis je pense… Mais comment lui faire comprendre que les idées véhiculées par ses parents allaient le conduire droit dans le mur ? Ma mère avait les mêmes idées qu'eux mais j'arrivais à voir les aboutissants de cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas les suivre _Mais on était de la même enfance_ : la haute aristocratie. Alors je me devais de rester à ma place tant que je n'étais pas majeur, et espérer qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais je l'ai suivi. Pour le protéger… il fallait que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur lui parce que les autres qui le côtoyaient n'allaient pas le repêcher en cas de souci… un environnement de serpentards.

Parfois il me demandait pourquoi je l'avais suivit comme ça. Je lui disais en rigolant que je ne pouvais résister aux charmes de Narcissa Malfoy Ce l'énervait d'ailleurs que je lui réponde ça. Mais _Ce n'est pas sa mère qui m'a séduit, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais souri_. Mais _Parce que c'était moi_, et_ parce que c'était lui_, Draco, mon ami

BZ~DM

Mais à 15 ans… un évènement est venu bouleverser nos vies. Le retour du seigneur des ténèbres… Avant ça, j'avais bon espoir d'arriver à lui rendre la raison. Mais après, j'ai bien senti qu'il s'éloignait de moi… que son père l'impliquait de plus en plus dans la guerre. Et L'été de nos 16 ans… Le seigneur la choisi. J'ai eu vraiment peur à ce moment là.

_Je l'attendais comme un frère quand il partait, comme on s'enfuit, pour aller faire je ne sais quelles guerres. _J'attendais dans la salle commune jusqu'à très tard… je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait.

Je connaissais sa mission dans les grandes lignes mais il refusait quelque aide que ce soit. En même temps… faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard c'était une mission suicide. Le seigneur voulait sa mort… Même moi j'étais capable de voir que ce n'était pas possible.

Enfin je le croyais. Je le savais intelligent mais je croyais Poudlard imprenable… que c'était là qu'il fallait se réfugier. Mais je me trompais. J'ai appris plus tard, qu'une autre de ses missions était de tuer Dumbledore.

J'ai su également qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire… qu'il avait abaissé sa baguette… c'est là que j'ai su qu'il existait encore un espoir de le sauver… Je savais qu'il était bon en son cœur.

BZ~DM

_Quand il rentrait_ des réunions avec le maître_ il avait froid, toujours la même blessure au cœur_

Je savais que quelque chose s'était brisée en lui et qu'il souhaitait retrouver la lumière qu'il avait quittée bien trop tôt.

Trop souvent j'ai eu peur de le perdre pour le laisser comme ça, longtemps, sans avoir l'air de rien, je l'ai soutenu et apporter l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait nous aider.

Heureusement que Potter était là. Draco ne l'admettra jamais mais lui comme moi lui en sommes extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il a mis quelques temps pour se remettre de tous ces évènements. J'étais toujours avec lui, j'étais content de le revoir de nouveau lumineux.

Mais je n'étais pas le seul à le voir lumineux.

Bientôt il commença de nouveau à s'éloigner de moi. Il s'absentait et annulait nos entrevues de plus en plus souvent. _Il ne reviendra pas cette fois et je connais bien son vainqueur_

Une femme. Astoria Greengrass.

_Il était doux de caractère, il aimait les plages sous la pluie. _Un indéniable romantique

_Il y a une femme sur cette terre, ses yeux sont couleur de la mer. Elle est belle jusqu'au bout des doigts_. Elle est digne de toi. Mais _Je la déteste, elle sait pourquoi. _Elle m'a privé de mon ami. L'accaparant sans cesse.

Draco a toujours eu besoin de suivre quelqu'un. D'abord son père et le lord… j'ai dans l'espoir qu'il m'a suivi un peu, mais maintenant il y a elle.

Mais je serais toujours là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive

_Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi._

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est terminé ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! bisous à tous et à bientôt !<p> 


End file.
